Sedusa's Pain
by Metron99
Summary: After a harsh reunion with her long lost son after many years Sedusa becomes depressed, and pretty much gives up on crime. Powerpuff Girl Bunny visits her in Prison to learn of her past and, to (hopefully) lift her spirits. [Mature Content Warning: Descriptions of Rape and Language]


**The Powerpuff Girls copyright Craig McCracken**

* * *

It was exactly 7:45PM, nearly nightfall.  
and, sitting alone in a maximum security cell..was a woman.

but, not just any woman: This was SEDUSA, the world's greatest Jewel Thief and Mistress of Disguise.

Seeing Sedusa is prison was nothing surprising.

as one of many criminals and villains in the Powerpuff Girls rogues gallery almost ALL of them end up (however briefly) in this very prison.

Yet, for some odd reason..Sedusa wasn't really "herself", lately.

Normally, she's be pacing around furiously.  
angrily ranting over her latest defeat, and loudly plotting her REVENGE.

as well as living up to her name, and attempting to "convince" prison guards in making it easier for her to escape (or, at the very least make her living quarters more Enjoyable)

For THAT reason, Sedusa was exclusivly given FEMALE guards and, was also outfitted with a specially designed helmet that contained her tendril-like hair and, thus PREVENTED her from using her "whiplash locks" to attack the guards, and otherwise escape.

TODAY, however..was different.

It had been nearly a week since she was imprisoned.  
though, THIS TIME, she wasn't arrested by the Girls, or the Police.

no..This Time, Sedusa turned herself in (even stranger, she had apparently SHAVED all her hair off, leaving her Bald.)  
and, ever since then..Sedusa did nothing that was expected of her.

All Sedusa did was sit alone in her cell.  
the guards reported that she never moved, that she was like a 'Stone Statue' in there.

like all prisoners, Sedusa was required to come out for chores, recreation and food.  
which she did with a deathly silence, and a depressed expression to match.

the only time she DID start acting like herself was when the Male Inmates started getting "fresh" with her  
(to which the villainess defended herself with a Punch in the Gut, or a swift Kick in the nether regions.)

But, for the most part..Sedusa just stayed in her cell.  
never once trying to escape (even during that Mass Prison Break awhile ago..she just Stayed Put.)

Needless to say..she was starting to creep everybody out.

But, hopefully that wouldn't last much longer..

**CLANK, CLANK, CLANK!**

Sedusa was jolted from her thoughts be a noise.  
she looked up, and saw a female guard with a nightstick.

"on you're feet, prisoner..you have a visitor."

Sedusa raised an eyebrow.

"visitor?"

DEEP within Sedusa's mind, she hoped that "he" wanted to see her.  
but, she knew that was an hopeless impossibility.

he wouldn't want to see her..not after what she did to him.

"who?" asked Sedusa, her tone still low

The guard unlocked Sedusa's cell door.

"it's a "surprise."

with a loud noise, the cell door slid open.  
the guard walked in, and fastened handcuffs on Sedusa's wrists and ankles.

"Now, come along..we shouldn't keep her waiting."

Sedusa widened her eyes: Her!?  
Sedusa didn't have the luxury of friends, and certainly didn't have any "girl friends."

She remembered working with Princess Morbucks and Femme Fatale, once.  
but, that was a LONG time ago..and, both of them got on her nerves.

the Guard finally led Sedusa out of her cell and, both women walked steadily down the long corridor, passing other cells.

predictably, the male prisoners acknowledged Sedusa.  
making barks, wolf whistles and very crude, pervertive remarks at her.

Sedusa didn't care.  
NOTHING mattered to her, anymore.

the Guard eventually led Sedusa to the "Interrogation Room"  
curious, Sedusa eyed the brunette prison guard.

"you're visitor requested a Private Session.  
so, you'll be going in HERE, for now."

Sedusa scowled..then, exhaled sharply.

"whatever.."

the guard unlocked the door and, opened it with a loud creak.

as expected, the room was medium sized and box shaped.  
a single table and two chairs on the opposite sides were at the center.

Sedusa spotted speakers, cameras and a few mirrored windows.  
which was EASY, since the room was well lit with bright white lights.

"Private Session, huh?" said Sedusa, a rare 'snark' in her voice

"All audio/video systems are OFF.  
and, no guards are presently watching you." said the guard.

the guard then unlatched Sedusa's cuffs, removing them.

"Now, take a seat.  
you're visitor will be here, shortly."

Sedusa watched as the prison guard turned and left.  
she walked out the room, and shut the door TIGHT with a loud echoed noise.

Sedusa just stood alone in the cold, blank room.  
her only company being the grave-like silence..and, her own thoughts.

the woman hung her head low, sighing sharply.  
then..for whatever reason: she looked to the view window.

from this side, the window was one big mirror.  
Sedusa then approached it, stopping right at the mirror and gazing at her reflection.

The first thing she noted was her "hair"  
it was growing back (as indicated by the 'darker' areas around her head.

but, it was nowhere near grown back fully.  
so, her "powers" were pretty much useless at this point.

not that Sedusa cared, really..she didn't care about that AT ALL.

Sedusa finally decided to look at the rest of herself.

her skin was still as pale as blank paper.  
her eyes..still a yellow-green color.

Sedusa closed her eyes..and, thought back to how she used to look.

cacuasian skin..emerald green eyes..long brown hair.  
she was only Nineteen back then, back when she was.."Beautiful".

Sedusa then opened her eyes and, gazed at her current form with great loathing.

to most, she was quite Attractive: Women wanted her Good Looks.  
and, Men just WANTED her, plain and simple.

But, all Sedusa saw a a Freak, a MONSTER.  
in truth, she hated EVERYTHING about her appearance (was it any wonder she spent most of teh time wearing disguises?)

but, mostly: she hated the circumstances that led to this.  
though..she herself was as much to blame as anyone.

Sedusa finally coudn't take it, anymore..  
she at last turned away and walked to one of the chairs at the table.

no sooner did she sit down..the door opened.  
Sedusa looked, and saw her "visitor" enter the room.

It was a young girl.  
one wearing an armless dress with a single black stripe around the waist.  
long white pants and stockings, and black "mary-jane" shoes.

Sedusa scowled, Knowing that this was one of the Powerpuff Girls.  
the superpowered "children" that she found herself battling ALOT.

but, THIS paticular "supergirl" was one she had NEVER encountered, before..

no, this one wore a purple dress that matched her eyes.  
had light brown hair, and wore it in a short ponytail.

"hmm..a Powerpuff Girl." began, Sedusa

"not quite the visitor that i was expecting."

the Purple Puff just smiled weakly as she closed the door behind her.

"i've never seen YOU, before..Who are you?" asked Sedusa

"b-Bunny.." began the Powerpuff Girl, approaching Sedusa

"m-my name is Bunny.  
i'm..i'm NEW, the Fourth Powerpuff Girl."

"Ah, yes..NOW i remember you.  
you're the one that was Unstable and Died."

Bunny nodded as she sat down on the remaining chair, facing Sedusa.

"Yes..i-i blew up.  
but, my sister's boyfriend stablized and revived me."

"goody for YOU.." said Sedusa, not caring in the least

"now, tell me..What are you doing, here?!"

Bunny paused, feeling nervous.  
she then swallowed hard and spoke.

"i..i c-came to..Talk."

Sedusa nearly laughed at this.

"Talk?..to ME!?  
HA!, what could we possibly have to talk about."

"eric."

Sedusa's mood instantly changed.  
she then crossed her arms and looked away.

so, Bunny continued to speak.

"Sedusa..i KNOW that you are his mother.  
and, i happen to be good friends with Eric.

but, there is alot that i don't quite understand..  
and, you are the only one who has the answers that i need."

Sedusa eyed Bunny, glaring at her.

"and, why should I tell you anything?!"

Bunny looked at her, her expression unreadable.  
she then took something out of a small purse that she was carrying: a mini-tape recorder.

"Because if you tell me everything, truthfully.  
then, i will play this tape for Eric..so HE will know, too."

Sedusa eyed the tape recorder, a shocked expression on her face.  
she then took the device, opened it and examined the micro-cassette within it.

after a long silence..Sedusa placed it back in and, closed the tape recorder's tape deck SHUT.

She then looked back at Bunny.

"you SWEAR to play this for Eric?, no tricks?!" said Sedusa, sternly

"I am a Powerpuff Girl: i would NEVER decieve you."

Sedusa exhaled sharply, placing the device down on the table.  
she paused for a moment..then, finally reached over and pressed the red RECORD button.

the tape ran, recording all sounds in the room.

"So, what do you want to know?" said Sedusa, calmly

Bunny smiled..then, replied.

"Everything..just start from the beginning."

Sedusa chuckled weakly.

"the beginning..heh, sure wish i could remember that far." said Sedusa, softly

"but..i'll just do my best, and tell what i DO remmeber."

Sedusa sat back in her chair, letting out a Long and Deep Exhale.

"I..never knew my family, i don't even have a real name.  
as far as i remember, i lived my entire childhood and most of my early life on the streets.."

"go on."

"I was..i was POOR, literally penniless.  
my clothes were nothing but old rags, and a cardboard box was the closest thing i had to a "House."

the..the first time i stole, i was a child.  
but, it was food to survive (i never stole money, even as a teenager.)"

"How was Eric born?" asked Bunny

Sedusa scowled, an Angry and Sad look on her face.

"it..it's very complicated."

"tell me." repeated Bunny

Sedusa closed her eyes, swallowing hard.  
she then opened her eyes and leaned foward.

"i..i was Nineteen, still a Teenager and not quite an Adult.  
i was tired from spending all day looking for food..very, VERY Tired.

so tired, that i wasn't picky in where i chose to sleep.  
and, settled myself in an alley at the furthest part of the city."

"isn't that "The Narrows?" asked Bunny

Sedusa nodded silently.

"yes..it is." said Sedusa, her voice small

"but, that's a seriously BAD PLACE.  
the very WORST of criminals hang around that place.

why, even Me and my Sisters aren't allowed ther-"

"I KNOW!" snapped Sedusa, banging on the table

Bunny jolted back, shocked.  
Sedusa then exhaled, trying to calm herself.

"I..know." repeated Sedusa, calmer this time

Bunny looked at her, a sad (and, scared) look on her face.

"What happened to you, Sedusa?"

a saddened looked was Sedusa's face.  
as a tear formed in her eye, she took a moment to wipe it away.

"i..i was..(voice breaking) r-raped."

Bunny widened her eyes, a horrified look on her face.

Sedusa continued.

"i..i remember sleeping.  
but, i was violently woken up when someone grabbed me."

"w-who was it?"

"i don't know..it was night, i was in a dark alley.  
i couldn't see his face, but i knew it was a Man much older than i was."

Sedusa paused, feeling more tears well up.  
Bunny caught this, and began to feel sympathetic.

"do you..w-wanna skip pass this par-"

"NO!" snapped Sedusa, suddenly

"you said that my son would hear this..  
he NEEDS to know where he came from (no matter how painful it is for me.)

Bunny frowned, sighing.

"oh-okay.."

Sedusa exhaled..then, continued her story.

"As i was saying..i was awoken by a man grabbing me.  
he tore me from where i was sleeping, and toss me into a wall.

i was scared-No, TERRIFIED.  
i tried to run, tried to get away..but, he caught me.

he..he grabbed my hair.  
pulling it so hard, i thought it would snap by it's roots."

Sedusa paused as she tried to recollect the horrible events that she'd tried so hard to repress in her mind all these years.

"he..he then grabbed my shirt and pants, pulling them hard.  
my clothes were old and raggy, she they tore like paper.

i screamed..screamed as loud as i could.  
but, no one came, or even acknowledged me in the least.

again, i tried to escape.  
but, i was still very tired..and, he was much stronger than me."

Bunny's eyes became wet and moist.  
her nature compassion getting the best of her.

"he..he forced me down on my hands and knees." continued Sedusa, her voice breaking

"i heard him unzipping his pants.  
then..then, he...HE."

Sedusa buried her face in her hands, crying.

"Sedusa." said Bunny, feeling terrible for the woman

Sedusa looked at Bunny, her eyes red from tears.  
trying to calm herself, she continued her story.

"it felt like he was stabbing me with a serpent." growled Sedusa, anger building

"with each PAINFUL thrust, i cried out.  
and, the F***ing B*stard seemed to ENJOY IT!

he called me the most vulger things.  
talking to me like i was his slutty b*tch."

fresh tears then formed in Sedusa's eyes.

"then, he..he.."

Sedusa shut her eyes tightly.  
gritting her teeth as tears streaming down her face.

she then shot her eyes open, RAGE clearly on her face.

"i was only nineteen, NINETEEN!  
and, that Son-of-a-Bitch KNOCKED ME UP!"

Sedusa cried to herself, a torrent of emotions overcoming her.

"oh, sedusa.." said Bunny, shellshocked and deeply sympathetic

"he..he left me there in the alley, like i was nothing but GARBAGE.  
i was so tired..and, so shocked and horrified at what just happened to me.

so, i just laid there..and, CRIED myself to sleep.  
my nightmares plagued by that horrible event..which stings just as bad NOW, as it did back then.."

Bunny looked down, frowning.  
she NOW wasn't sure if letting Eric listen to this was a good idea or not.

"in a few weeks time..that ma-MONSTER'S dirty deed was complete.  
i found myself sick in the mornings, craving strange foods..and, my waist was swelling up."

"you became pregnant."

Sedusa nodded.

"yes..i DID."

Sedusa exhaled sharply, leaning against the table.

"at first, i was furious.  
disgusted that such a thing was happening to me..because of HIM.

i cursed that man, i cursed..(pause) cursed wa-what he did to me!  
as the weeks turned into months, i was constantly reminded of his horid crime."

"did you hate Eric?" asked Bunny, wanting an answer

Sedusa froze, her mouth gaping for a moment.  
the pale skinned women looked away, a sad look on her face.

"to..my everlasting shame and regret: yes.  
But, that was before his birth..before i held him for the first time.

"tell me."

Sedusa looked at Bunny, again.

"well..as you know, i was poor, living on the streets.

i couldn't afford to go to a hosptital.  
so, i had no idea WHEN he'd be born..and, had no proper way to birth him.

I had no choice but to rely on my insticts and, work with what i had..like some "wild animal."

"what was it like?" asked Bunny, curious

Sedusa exhaled sharply.

"it wasn't a pleasurable experience." said Sedusa

"when it began, i felt a sharp pain shoot through my body..like lightning.  
as it persisted..i felt like i was being torn apart from the inside-out."

Sedusa gripped her head, her eyes shut tight.

"i screamed..the p-pain was so intense."

Sedusa then opened her eyes..her mood now 'different'  
a strange smile slowly formed on her face.

"then..i-i heard his cries echo the alley.  
i looked down..and, there he was: my baby..my child."

"eric." said Bunny, smiling herself

Sedusa nodded, shedding tears.

"YES.." said Sedusa, her voice breaking

"i remember staring at him, hardly believing that he came out of me.  
but, i was broken from my shock as his cries intensified..

he was helpless, dependants on me.  
i immediatly forgot all about the circumstances that led to his "conception"..and, scooped him up."

Sedusa paused to wipe a tear away.  
despite this, she let out a few happy sobs.

"i held him in my arms, held him so close..  
i whispered his name in his ear, and promised that i would protect him."

Bunny smiled.

"So..you DID love him."

Sedusa looked at the purple eyed powerpuff girl.

"of COURSE, i di-DO."

"even though he was born from rape?"

Sedusa narrowed her eyes, scowling angrily.

"the monster who violated me all those years ago may be Eric's father..  
but, Eric is NOT his son..and, never will be any child of HIM." said Sedusa, venom in her voice

"Eric..was MY child, and would always be MINE.  
i may have stolen Gold, Jewels and Cash..but, Eric will ALWAYS be my most "precious treasure."

Bunny looked at Sedusa the powerpuff gaining a newfound respect for the so-called "Villain."

then..she asked the question that she KNEW Eric longed to know the answer to.

"then, Why did you give him up?"

Sedusa froze, a stunned look on her face.

"Sedusa, PLEASE..he needs to know the truth."

Sedusa frowned, sighing sharply.

"i didn't..I didn't WANT to give him up.  
but, you have to understand: Uh-I h-had no choice."

"Then, explain it to me."

Sedusa leaned back, frowning even more.

"look at me, Bunny..LOOK AT ME." began Sedusa

"do you think i was BORN this way!?  
haven't you ever wondered why Eric looked NORMAL?!"

"uhhh..k-kinda, Yeah."

Sedusa exhaled, leaning forward, again.

"i..used to look like Eric." began Sedusa

"i had beautiful (non-living) brown hair.  
heh, i even had thin bangs like Eric's..only, LONGER.

my skin was cacausian white, not WHITE White.  
and, i also i normal looking teeth." Said Sedusa, showing Bunny her "fangs"

"oh."

Sedusa sighed sharply.

"i was poor, barely able to feed, clothe and shelter myself.  
but, now that i was the single mother of an infant..my Hard, Difficult life became HARDER.

I didn't care what happened to me, anymore..  
all i wanted from then on was for my Eric to be Safe, and Well Provided For."

Sedusa paused, emotional pain evident on her face.

"i was..Desperate (more so than usual)  
so, when an oppertunity came to make some money fast: i jumped for it."

"what do you mean?" asked Bunny

"I found an AD in a newspaper..posted by a known "Dick Hardly"  
he was willing to pay a great deal of money (Fifty-Thouasand Dollars to be exact)  
to a human test subject for a highly questionable science experiment."

"DICK HARDLY!?"

Sedusa eyed Bunny.

"yes, you know him?"

"i know OF him." said Bunny, her tone rather dark

"he was the sneaky, no-good former college roommate of Professor Utonium..  
i was told that he tried to profit off of my sisters, creating imperfect Powerpuff Knockoffs."

Sedusa scowled.

"well..he "burned" me, too." said Sedusa

"i went to his "laboratory" in an undisclosed location.  
and, allowed him to strap me on a slab and inject multiple serums into my blood."

Sedusa rubbed her eyes, groaning.

"i must've been CRAZY to let him do that to me.  
but, i was desperate for money, and only wanted what was best for my son."

Sedusa paused, remembering the event.

"i..i remember feeling intense pain.  
like every cell in my body was on fire.

i tried to distract myself from it by thinking about Eric.  
trying to imagine his future, envision what kind of life that he could have."

Sedusa sighed sharply.

"when it was all over..i was CHANGED.

my skin became bleached white.  
i grew fangs (which i could feel with my tongue)

my hair..turned black as coal and, began to wither and move like tentacles or serpents."

Sedusa scowled, angrily.

"Dick Hardly was impressed.  
talked about mass producing his serum, making Super Soldiers.

i, however..was outraged.  
he turned me into a FREAK, just so that he could make a profit.

I was even MADDER when i discovered that he never planned on paying me at all!  
he intended to test his experimental mutigen on me, not caring in the least if i survived or not.

then..he told me with a smug look on his face that i had served my purpose..and, that i had to die."

Bunny looked shocked.

"he tried to KILL me!" snapped Sedusa..who then grinned and Sly Grin

"but, he failed..when i showed him just how "successful" his experiment was.  
not only did i escaped my restraints, but i destroyed his laboratory single handedly."

Bunny couldn't help but smiled.

"so, Hardly never got to profit off you by creating "Sedusa Knockoffs."

"no..all he did was give me Power.  
and, all he got in return was a smoking ruin for a laboratory."

Sedusa then exhaled sharply.

"Anyway..things just went from Bad, to WORSE for me.  
not only was i still poor, but i was no longer "human"

even if i somehow DID manage to get enough money any hope that i had at giving my son a normal life was shot."

tears formed in Sedusa's eyes.

"i was..i was scared.  
afraid that Eric would grow up like myself: a penniless begger living on the streets.

so..as much as it PAINED me.  
i decided that i had no other choice..but to give him up."

Bunny frowned.

"The Orphanage.."

"I had hoped that he would be adopted..  
grow up with a nice, respectable family.

it didn't matter to me what kind of family..Average, Wealthy.  
so long as he HAD a family..who could give him the things i couldn't."

Sedusa closed her eyes, tears escaping them.

"i..i still remmeber that night.  
it was raining hard, and i was alone.

i remember standing at the door of the orphanage building..  
i had eric wrapped in a blanket..he was sleeping, unaware of what was happening."

Sedusa cried softly, old wounds reopening.

"i..i looked at his sweet face for what felt like eternity.  
i kissed his forehead, trying my best to hold back the tears.

i whispered in his ear, telling him that i loved him..a-and, i would miss him.  
i then laid him down at the door, knocked hard on it and ran as fast as i could across the street.

i hid in a dark alley, watching as a woman opened the door.  
with a heavy heart, i watched as she took my baby..and, d-disappeared with him inside the orphanage."

Bunny looked down, exhaling.  
she then looked at Sedusa and spoke.

"Eric was never adopted.." said Bunny, hating that she had to say this

"He told me himself that he spent the first five years of his life watching as other kids got good, loving families..but, he NEVER did."

Sedusa looked away, feeling shame and regret.

Bunny continued.

"he was the sole remaining child when the orphanage closed down..  
he ended up like YOU: living on the streets, struggling to survive."

Bunny looked at Sedusa.

"he thinks you abandoned him.  
that you despised him because of his "father", and just wanted to get rid of him."

"NO!, that isn't true!" exclaimed Sedusa, tears in her eyes

"I know that..and, i hope he will, too."

Bunny then leaned forward.

"but, answer me THIS question..  
if you knew back then that he wouldn't of been adopted.  
if you had the chance to go back to that night..Would you've left him there?"

Sedusa looked right at the Powerpuff Girl..and, spoke.

"no."

"if i knew THEN, what i know NOW.  
i would've kept him with me all his life, and NEVER let him go!"

overcome by emotion, Sedusa finally grabbed the tape recorder brought the device to her lips and spoke into it.

"Eric..i know you are listening to this.  
so, listen to me, and listen well.." began Sedusa, imagining Eric was here with her

"I love you, son..and, i will ALWAYS love you.  
and, i don't care if you were created from a horid crime comitted against me by a devil.

you are my child, the light of my life, my most Precious Treasure..  
i would sooner die a hundred painful deaths, and burn in hell for all eternity..then let YOU be hurt."

Sedusa began to cry, her emotions getting the best of her.

"if you..h-hate me for what i did, for what i've become: then, i-i understand.  
i don't expect you to forgive me..i just want you to know the truth."

Sedusa exhaled sharply, PAIN evident.

"i'm..i'm sorry, son..(voice breaking) i'm sorry."

Sedusa finally shut the tape recorder OFF, indicating that she was done.  
Bunny sighed sadly as she took the device from Sedusa's hands.

as she placed it back in her small purse..she looked at Sedusa one last time.

"they are WRONG about you.."

Sedusa looked at Bunny.

"who?"

"my sisters, The Powerpuff Girls.  
they say that you are a deceitful and greedy woman."

Sedusa just chuckles at this.

"but, they are WRONG.  
you may not be a saint..but, you're NOT evil.

"oh, REALLY?!  
and, what am i to You!?"

Bunny stood up, preparing to leave.

"a poor, confused woman whose had alot of bad luck..and, made a few mistakes."

Sedusa looked away, hiding an unreadable expression.

"doesn't matter..i still blew it." began Sedusa

"my son is a hero..and, i am a thief.

doesn't matter if he forgives me or not.  
i'll ALWAYS be the parent that he is ashamed of..just like his (darkly) father."

"i don't think so." said Bunny, a warm smile on her face

"a Thief can be a hero, too..YOU could be a hero."

Sedusa laughed at this.

"Oh, REALLY!?  
and, what makes you think that!?"

"Ever hear of "Robin Hood?"

Sedusa cast a look at Bunny.

"Ye-eeeah.."

"in the stories, he STEALS from a corrupt nobleman and, gives the riches to the poor people who need it most.

Maybe all you need to do..is steal from the "right people."

Sedusa took a moment to ponder this.  
THEN, Bunny suddenly walked over..and, hugged her.

Sedusa froze, taken back at such affection (and, from a POWERPUFF GIRL no less.)

"goodbye, sedusa..and, good luck."

with that, Bunny parted from the stunned woman.  
turned around, departed and walked out the door.

Sedusa just sat alone in the room, lost in her thoughts and emotions.

[a Few Days Later]

Sedusa lay on the cot of her prison cell, staring at the cealing.

just then, a female prison guard approached her cell.

"Alright, Prisoner.." began the guard

"on your feet, hands over you're head."

Sedusa exhaled sharply.  
immediatly getting up, and doing what she was told.

"what now?!"

"you have a delivery.  
so, stay there, and NO FUNNY BUSINESS!"

Sedusa scowled as the guard unlocked the cell door walked inside and place a simple wrapped-up box on her cot.

as the guard left the cell, shutting it.  
Sedusa looked at the box..then, at the guard.

"who is it from?"

"He said he was you're relative."

Sedusa cocked an eyebrow.

"HE?"

"yeah..some teenager.  
Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, a real nice looking kid."

Sedusa widened her eyes, stunned.

(("eric?!")) thought Sedusa

the guard soon left.  
Sedusa finally sat down..and, stared at the box.

finally working up the nerve, Sedusa grabbed it tore off the paper, and with shakey hands..opened the box.

inside was a tape recorder (the the sticky note: "PLAY ME" taped on it)  
and, a pink envolope with a HEART sticker on it.

Sedusa decided to open the envolope FIRST.  
using her nails, she cut it open..and, drew out a 'Mother's Day' Card (which was odd, since "Mother's Day" was still only a few months away.)

Sedusa opened the card..and, noticed that a photo fell out.  
she examined the photograph..which was a "profile" of Eric, her SON.

Sedusa then read the card.

_~I wish I could tell you, Mom..how much you mean to me._

_But, there are no words to say how much I admire you, how much I appreciate you..._

_how much I thank you..for everything you've done.~_

tears formed in Sedusa's eyes.  
she looked at the photograph of her "baby", now a 'young man'

she then took the tape recorder..and, pressed the PLAY button.

(("**hi, mom..**")) began Eric's voice

(("**you'll be happy to know that Bunny kept her promise and, sent me the tape of you're little.."talk."**))

Sedusa breathed rapidly, staring at Eric's photo as he "spoke."

(("**i'm not going to lie, you're story was..Shocking, to say the least.**  
**and, i'm still having a difficult time accepting the truth about my deadbeat father.**

**(deep exhale) but..what i really want to say is: i-i'm sorry.**  
**I thought the worst of you..and, i was so wrong, so very, VERY wrong.**

**I'm sorry that you were..Raped, all those years ago.**  
**if i can, i'll try and find that man..so he'll finally PAY for his crime.**

**But, mostly..i'm sorry for being so angry with you.**  
**see, i'm going through a tough time, and i guess i took out my frustration on you.**

**truth is..I Love You, Mom.**  
**i love you..and, i Forgive you..for leaving me behind all those years ago.**

**and, they let you out of prison..i'll be waiting for you at the door.**"))

with that, the tape ended.  
tears flowed down Sedusa's cheeks, wetting the floor.

but, these weren't sad tears.  
no, these were tears of Joy.

Sedusa was so overcome with happiness..that she didn't notice her hair rapidly growing back.  
in fact, in about half a minute, her famed 'Tendril Locks' were fully restored.

* * *

**Author Note: [MATURE CONTENT WARNING]**

**I've been doing quite alot of oneshots based on my PPG Crossover 'Lantern's Light'**

**most have been of Eric/Green Lantern and Buttercup's fragile romance**  
**(and, a few of other characters as well)**

**but, i noticed that i haven't posted very much fanworks**  
**focusing of Eric's mysterious birth mother: Sedusa.**

**If the whole idea of one of the Powerpuff Girl's villains**  
**being the parent of one of my hero characters (ALSO one of the PPG's love interest) seems confusing..**

**then, this oneshot should clear things up.**

**This is kind of a Mature story.**  
**and, it quite obviously has ADULT themes (case in point: Sedusa being raped)**

**but, it's part of the story.**  
**and, Sedusa technichly IS describing it like any other rape victim.**

**so, NO: i don't consider this to be "pornographic"**  
**it is just dramatic storytelling, dealing with very REAL themes.**

**I also thought it would strengthen Eric's character (as a Superhero/Law Enforcer)**  
**if it was revealed that he was BORN from a very dirty crime**

**and, further enforce the notion that "The Ring NEVER makes a Mistake"**  
**(only TRUE Green Lantern fans will understand what i mean by this.)**

**Another reason i wrote this was to give out my own version of Sedusa's Origin.**  
**explaining how she got her "hair powers", and also expanding 'Dick Hardly's' role in the PPG Universe.**

**I also wanted to portray Sedusa, not as a typical Evil Villain.**  
**but as a Good Person who was a victim of an unspeakable crime**  
**decieved and manipulated, and forced to give up that which she loved the most.**

**thus justifying why she steals things**  
**and, uses disguises to Decieve and Manipulate others as "Sedusa"**

**OR, in laymans terms: "Uncover the Angel within the Demon."**

**I decided to use Bunny (the revived/restored FOURTH Powerpuff Girl)**  
**as a central character, because: A. she's one of my favorites**

** B. she doesn't get enough attention**

** C. she's never fought Sedusa before.**  
** so, unlike Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (who HAVE)**  
** Bunny might take pity of Sedusa, and believe the best of her.**

**I also hint at my plans for Sedusa in the future**  
**(which is inspired by Robin Hood and the Sly Cooper Franchise.)**

**I look forward to seeing a "Sedusa" who steals from Criminals and Corrupt Lawmen/Polititians.**


End file.
